Forgotten Memories
by S y n t h e s i i s
Summary: AU. La humanidad ha olvidado un hecho importante: La existencia de los titanes. Mikasa, una joven de un estricto colegio privado, será la encargada de comprobar su existencia y ganar la apuesta hecha con Rivaille, su profesor de historia. Los problemas surgen cuando el interés hacia su profesor frustre su búsqueda.
1. Prefacio

**_Prefacio_**

Fría, sombría e intimidante.

Unos ojos que no demostraban expresión y compasión alguna. Aquellos ojos verdes a los cuales les temería hasta el hombre más rudo de la historia. Su mirada pendenciera fija en mí, sin parpadear un segundo. Sabía que, después de todo, él ganaría. Pues no es alguien que se dejara perder. No. Perder no está en su diccionario. Frente a mi asiento, apoya sus manos en la mesa para acercarse de modo más confidente a mí. No me percaté cuando inconscientemente me encogí en mi asiento, temerosa de su sola presencia.

Sus labios finos y rosados formulan su siguiente pregunta.

-¿Qué has dicho?

Noto inocencia en la pregunta. O como si no hubiese oído bien. No obstante, es una obviedad que lo hizo. A un sujeto como él, nada se le escapa... Ni un miserable suspiro. Me incorporo haciendo un intento para acomodarme y fingir que tenerlo frente a mi no me amedrenta. Bajo mis hombros con lentitud y busco sus ojos manteniendo mi cabeza gacha. No quiero verme débil frente a él.

-He dicho... -Formulo en un hilo de voz. Hago otro esfuerzo para continuar.- que los titanes si existieron, profesor.

Completar la frase es un deshago único y exquisito.

Su rostro impasible no demuestra nada. Pero sé que por dentro ríe mofándose de mi miserable estado. ¿Quién no lo haría? Segundo día en un colegio nuevo y soy humillada por el profesor más estricto, Rivaille. Las miradas de mis compañeros se fijan en nosotros haciéndonos el foco de atención y el espectáculo estelar del día. Vaya forma de adaptarse. Aparta las manos de mi mesa y endereza la espalda. Me mira, como un rey miraría a una persona dándole una sentencia de muerte. Se cruza de brazos.

-Compruébalo. - Ordena sin elevar el tono de su voz. -Si de aquí hasta las vacaciones no encuentras información sobre la existencia de los titanes, no logras convencerme, estás reprobada.

La campanada suena avisando la hora del receso, no obstante, para mí, suena lejana y es un vaticinio de mala suerte. Aún así, ante la mirada de mis compañeros y la del profesor Rivaille, asiento confirmando su dictamen. Consciente de los hechos, me levanto y los dos quedamos frente a frente. Los demás salen de la sala sin despegar de nosotros sus afligidas miradas.

-¿Qué pasará si encuentro información sobre los titanes?... Si compruebo su existencia.

-Eso no pasará. -Contesta enseguida mostrando seguridad en su respuesta.

-Pero ¿y si lo hiciera? -Gira sobre sí en dirección a su escritorio, pero lo detengo agarrando su brazo. Al voltear a verme su expresión en la misma, mas me causa temor y lo libero de mi agarre.

-Te aseguro que no lo harás.

Sacude su brazo por la parte donde lo agarré y se dirige a su escritorio. No puedo moverme. Lo único que tengo en mente es demostrarle que no miento; la existencia de los titanes es un hecho. Y cuando lo descubra, haré que Rivaille se ahogue con sus propias palabras.

* * *

_¡Holooo! Soy Syn y ésta es mi primera historia sobre Shingeki no Kyojin así que imploro piedad D: La historia está pensada en un universo alterno moderno. Los personajes serán los de la serie. Más adelante aparecerán :)_

_De antemano gracias por darse el tiempo de leer y no olvidar dejar su opinión, comentario, sugerencia o idea. Todo sirve a la hora de ir mejorando la manera de escribir.-_


	2. Puntos para Levi

**_Puntos para Levi Ackerman._**

Acostumbrarme a usar el uniforme nuevo, que para mi gusto no es muy cómodo, es un proceso del cual tardaré en dominar. Siendo sincera, parece el uniforme militar con un toque más sofisticado. Una chaqueta corta café, camisa blanca, pantalones grises. El uniforme es igual, independientemente seas hombre o mujer...

Extraño la falda. Es más manejable, a excepción de los días con viento.

Hoy es un día donde agradezco no traerla puesta y que haya sido reemplazada por el pantalón gris y la botas de cuero. El viento parece estar advirtiendo la llegada de un huracán. El sol apenas abriga. Armin ha dicho, en la hora del receso, que lloverá en la noche. Eren y yo nos hemos mostrado indiferentes.

Han pasado dos días desde la apuesta hecha con el profesor de historia: Levi Ackerman. O como suelen llamarlo los alumnos, Rivaille. Yo también le llamo así... no diré el motivo, porque la verdad, no lo sé. Al salir de la sala, aquel día, Eren y Armin me esperaban afuera. Sus rostros desconcertados combinados con una pizca de admiración me siguieron hasta la biblioteca del colegio. Han dicho que nadie se ha atrevido a responderle pregunta alguna a Rivaille cuando de titanes se trata. Él siempre tiene la razón y quien le cuestione algo se gana un boleto gratis en su lista negra. La verdad es que estar en su lista negra me ha dado igual, de todas formas, él está en la mía.

Debía tomar ventaja de las cosas en mi alcance y tener una biblioteca en el colegio era una de ellas. Durante buscaba un libro de ayuda, Armin comenzó una búsqueda sobre los titanes también, admitiendo que el tema le es de gran interés, pero que por temor no lo comentó. Eren por otro lado, cabeceaba sentado sobre la silla frente a la mesa donde me encontraba leyendo un libro gigantesco de historia. Nunca tuvo interés en los libros, como Armin y yo. Lo suyo siempre fue los deportes o video-juegos. Lee cuando debe hacerlo, punto final.

Recuerdo cuando nos conocimos hace unos años y nos hicimos amigos. Me defendió de un sujeto que me intimidaba cuando iba camino a un bazar cercano a mi casa. Él vivía a dos casas mías, por lo que nuestros padres se conocían y entablaron una amistad que perduró hasta que debí mudarme. La bufanda de hilos rojos que Eren me obsequio el día en que nos marchamos es uno de mis tesoros más apreciados.

* * *

El comedor está lleno, pero diviso en la lejanía el cabello castaño oscuro de Eren junto a Armin. Sentados frente a ellos están Marco y Jean. Emprendo camino hacia ellos con una bandeja con comida en las manos. Procuro no chocar con nadie o con algo, mas todos al verme pasar se hacen a un lado comentando en susurros lo ocurrido con Rivaille. Es molesto, pero no digo nada. Ni intento demostrarlo.

Me siento junto a Armin y poso la bandeja sobre la mesa para así comenzar a comer.

- ¡Acorazado! -Grita con frenesí, Eren. Noto enseguida que está sobre exaltado y no pregunto por qué. Supongo que es por las luchas libres que con tanto esmero veía ayer.

- Estás equivocado, Colosal es el mejor. Más fuerte, más alto. -Le refuta Jean. Miro de reojo. Está igual de exasperado que Eren. Los dos no se llevan bien, se nota en la atmósfera.

- Chicos, chicos... cálmense, es sólo un programa.

-Si no vas a aportar nada a mi favor, Marco, mantente en silencio. -Inquiere Jean a su amigo. Este no dice nada, pero roda los ojos hartado. Armin no dice nada. Se ha quedado mudo leyendo un cómic.

Bloqueo aquella discusión y me dedico a examinar mí alrededor. Un comedor enorme con ventanas que dan al patio y jardín. Mesas rectangulares acordonadas de sillas plásticas azules, todas ocupadas por alumnos, excepto una cercana a las ventanas. Aquella es ocupada por profesores. No tardo en divisar a mi nuevo archi-enemigo, quien se aproxima a la mesa con paso lento, pero firme. Lleva una bandeja con el postre. Y, por supuesto, carga en su rostro esa expresión sombría y altiva.

No sé si es idea mía, pero da la impresión que sabe que lo observo. Gira su rostro pálido hacia nuestra mesa y vuelve a incorporarse al llegar a su respectiva mesa. Es entonces que noto una nueva presencia en nuestra mesa. Giro a mi izquierda encontrándome con el rostro de Sasha.

Ella mira saboreando en su imaginación el pan que queda en mi bandeja. No digo nada hasta que ella habla.

- ¿Te comerás este pan? -Pregunta apuntándolo. Medito un momento y asiento. La castaña de ojos pardos se encoge de hombros y se encorva al no tener la respuesta que esperaba. Oculto una sonrisa al ver su expresión y volteó hacia Armin para ver si él tiene pan. Pero no.

- ¿Por qué no le-?

Mi pregunta queda inconclusa cuando me doy cuenta que Sasha ha desaparecido. Junto con mi pan.

* * *

Eren me guió hasta la biblioteca de la ciudad y, aunque insistí en que se quedara, se marchó a casa. De todas formas, medité lo que me dijo y bueno, éste no es su ambiente. Los libros no van con él, aún así, en el colegio no le va tan mal.

Creí que mi búsqueda concluiría en éste lugar. Sin embargo, no halle nada sobre titanes. Pero no me desanimo. La verdad es que faltan libros por explorar. Es una biblioteca enorme, por lo que alguna información debe tener. Me pregunto si podré encontrarla antes de las vacaciones. Pregunté sobre los titanes con la bibliotecaria y lo único que respondió fue que no tiene idea de qué hablo. Su gesto, al responder fue nervioso. ¿Será que ese tema sobre titanes esté prohibido en esta ciudad? Quién sabe... cuando me acerqué a ella para pedirle que fotocopiara unas hojas con información sobre unos muros antiguamente construidos, se veía reacia.

Cierro la puerta de la biblioteca tras de mí y compruebo la teoría de Armin: Está lloviendo. La noche está más oscura que lo acostumbrado y las nubes son densas. Las gotas de lluvia caen produciendo un ruido que, en lo personal me agrada. No obstante no quiero dejar la entrada de la biblioteca. El techo me protege y está demás decir que no deseo llegar empapada a casa.

- Ackerman. Qué ironía... tener el mismo apellido.- La voz tras de mí es familiar. Conozco ese tono quedo y con leve malicia. No debo girar para comprobar qué expresión trae mi hablante, pues es una que siempre se mantiene igual de seria. No respondo a lo que dice. No le veo motivo. Entre nosotros no se oye más que el sonido de la lluvia y la puerta cerrándose tras nosotros.

De reojo veo como se pone junto a mí y saca un paraguas negro de su maletín de cuero fino.

- ¿Tienes paraguas? -Pregunta Rivaille, abriendo el paraguas con discreción.

- No. - Respondo mirando hacia el frente. Guarda silencio. Yo continúo esperando que algún taxi pase o un milagro se presente ante mí para largarme de la entrada.

- ¿Puedes sostener el mío?

Su pregunta me desconcierta. Giro para verle. Extiende el paraguas ya abierto hacia mí. Antes de recibirlo suspiro. Vaya, gracia. Haciéndole un favor a éste sujeto. Pone su maletín en el suelo. De reojo noto que saca de su abrigo una cajetilla de cigarros y un encendedor. Saca un cigarrillo, lo pone entre sus labios y guarda la cajetilla. Con el encendedor lo enciende. Agito mi mano libre apartando el humo.

- Gracias.

Me arrebata el paraguas, lo pone sobre él y se marcha. Mis dientes se aprietan unos con otros conteniendo la ira que surge de mí. De verdad ese hombre se ahogará, si no es con mi descubrimiento sobre los titanes, será con el humo de sus cigarros.

- Eh, Mikasa. - Desde el espesor del ambiente diviso la silueta de Eren. Cargando un paraguas se acerca a la entrada de la biblioteca y me mira interrogante. -¿Cuánto tiempo has estado ahí? - Disimulo una sonrisa y me acercó a mi amigo procurando no empaparme. De nuevo me viene a salvar como lo hizo de niños. - Te he traído la bufanda...

Me pasa el paraguas y busca la bufanda roja que me dio de niño en su bolso. Cuando la encuentra, la saca y la pone alrededor de mi cuello. Le entrego el paraguas sintiendo mis mejillas calurosas, pero las cubro con la bufanda ya puesta. Tener el privilegio de estar con Eren, es sin duda una de las cosas que más me gusta de esta vida.

* * *

_Chaaan... puntos para Levi porque Mikasa no halló nada sobre titanes y bueno xD porque la dejó ahí y se fue con el paraguas. Mikasa cada día lo odia más ¿no? Esperemos que su vendetta sea hermosa..._

_Graaaacias desde el fondo de mi corazón a los que leyeron el prefacio, a los que le dieron a favoritos y follow; y a los que comentaron. Eso me da más ánimos para continuar escribiendo. __Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y la primera aparición de Eren junto con los demás. Quizás noten que Eren está más cariñoso o bueno con Mikasa, ya sabrán por qué :O ¡Gracias por leer!_


	3. Amargo I

_¡Buenas! Aquí Syn reportándose. Lamento la tardanza, la pantalla de mi note ha muerto y debo escribir, hacer trabajos y otra tanda de cosas desde la televisión por lo que mis ojos están muriendo lentamente xD. También no pude escribir mucho por eso. En fin, aquí les traigo un mini-capítulo. Espero sea de su agrado :D Graaaaacias por sus opiniones, comentarios, darse el tiempo de leer y agregar a favoritos. Mi cabezota peluda se lo agradece (?)._

* * *

**_Amargo l_**

He tenido un sueño extraño, como los que tenía después de que mis padres tuvieran su trágico accidente. Pero esta vez yo soy la víctima, y para mi sorpresa, de Levi.

Estoy encerrada en una botella transparente y enorme. Con el corazón latiendo a mil. Grito pidiendo ayuda, sin embargo, nadie es capaz de oírme pues de mi no sale palabra alguna. Estoy muda. Golpeo la botella con mis manos y es cuando Rivaille hace su aparición. Es un gigante, imponente, frío, que causa un escalofrío incómodo en mi espalda y sube hasta mi nuca. Se acerca a la botella y sonríe al verme dentro.

Tal vez es la tormenta o que me estoy volviendo una loca con el asunto de los titanes. No lo sé, pero trato de no darle importancia a cosas tan vanas como los sueños. Porque sólo son eso, sueños. Mas me intriga que ese profesor continúe metiéndose en mi vida, aún cuando estoy durmiendo ¿Es que no puede dejarme en paz? Hasta en mis sueños debe fastidiarme.

Eren ha dicho que no le tome importancia y que no me obsesione con el asunto de los titanes. Para él es fácil decirlo, no será el que reprobará si no descubre algo sobre ellos. Y no sólo se trata de los titanes, sino de dignidad. Ya lo dije antes, haré que se trague sus palabras.

-¿Eren aun no ha bajado? -Carla, la mamá de Eren me mira interrogante. Niego con la cabeza para luego cubrir mi cuello con la bufanda. La señora Jaeger roda los ojos y pone sus manos en la cintura molesta. -¡Qué niño más irresponsable! Pero ya verá…

La sigo con la mirada hasta que se pierde en el segundo piso. Eren aún dormía cuando intenté despertarlo en vano. Había trasnochado viendo su programa de TV. Por mi parte busqué más información sobre los muros. Es extraño, ¿construir muros de más de cincuenta metros para qué? La existencia de los titanes es cada vez más evidente mientras me introduzco en el tema. Y creo que Rivaille lo sabe, entonces ¿Por qué negarlo?

Otra vez pensando en él…

-…Mikasa.

La voz de la madre de Eren me saca de mis pensamientos. Baja las escaleras y frunce el ceño al verme.

-Eren ha pescado un resfriado. Ha de ser porque trasnocho. -Me informa. Asiento en silencio y no puedo evitar sentirme culpable. Él fue a buscarme a la biblioteca, tal vez allí se enfermo. -¿Sabes irte sola al colegio?

-Sí, ya me he aprendido el camino.

Carla sonríe y se marcha a la cocina refunfuñando sobre el resfrío de Eren. Miro la hora. Ya es hora de marcharme. Echo un vistazo al segundo piso y suspiro antes de salir por la puerta.

* * *

Las calles aún están húmedas. Hay pequeños lagos en los costados de la calle lo que causa que al pasar los autos lancen agua hacia la acera. Es un caos. El sol, al parecer, no piensa salir hoy. Además hace un frío tremendo. Mi caminata hacía la estación de metro se ve infructuosa de vez en cuando por los autos pasando y no puedo evitar maldecirlos. ¿Es que ya nadie tiene respeto por los demás? Me detengo frente al semáforo, guardando cierta distancia de la calle para que no me salpiquen agua. No quiero ir empapada en barro al colegio.

El semáforo se ha puesto en rojo, pero antes de disponerme a cruzar un auto negro se detiene frente a mí. El conductor baja el vidrio dándose a conocer.

Levi Ackerman. Se inclina hacía la ventanilla y sin cambiar su expresión serie tan particular, me mira, de pies a cabeza. -Sube-. No logro precisar si es una orden, sugerencia o algo más. Ni el motivo que trae para hacerlo.

-Tomaré el metro. -Me excuso.

-Sube. No quiero alumnos embarrados y con sus zapatos oliendo a tierra mojada. -Vuelve a decir. Esta vez con tono más autoritario. Ruedo mis ojos y abro la puerta del auto. Me subo, pero antes compruebo que nadie del colegio esté viendo. - ¿Qué le pasó a tu novio?

Me cubro la mitad del rostro con la bufanda al oír su pregunta para evitar que note que me he sonrojado. Antes de alegar que no somos novios, él responde por mí.

-Está enfermo. Lo supuse. Ayer lo vi camino a la biblioteca.

Aprieto mi bolso contra mí. Vaya situación la nuestra. Buscando una forma de distraerme, observo por la ventana desinteresada. Rivaille tampoco dice nada.

-¿Ya lo sabes, verdad? -Pregunto, atreviéndome a mirarlo. Levi también me mira de reojo un momento, para luego capturar su vista al frente.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Sobre ellos. Los titanes… -Aclaro.

No responde. Tampoco creo que lo hará, su silencio lo ha dicho todo.


End file.
